Chaleur humaine
by AsterRealm
Summary: Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Une pensée qui rebondissait sur les parois de son crâne, se divisait pour former des clones d'elle-même qui s'entrechoquaient encore et encore – un brouhaha incessant à l'intérieur, un cri qui n'en finissait pas, une obsession. OS.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Ferme ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : Bonjour, nouveau fandom. Je crois qu'on va faire des affaires, toi et moi.

* * *

 _Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

Il se réveillait parfois au milieu de la nuit et regardait le plafond rendu gris par l'obscurité en serrant les poings et les dents.

 _Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

Une pensée qui rebondissait sur les parois de son crâne, se divisait pour former des clones d'elle-même qui s'entrechoquaient encore et encore – un brouhaha incessant à l'intérieur, un cri qui n'en finissait pas, une obsession.

 _Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que je sorte. Il faut que je sorte. Il faut que je –_

Un bruit à sa gauche. Mika se retournait dans son sommeil, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils presque imperceptiblement froncés – mais Yuu le percevait, lui, comme toujours ; il connaissait par cœur ses traits, son visage rond d'enfant, chacune de ses expressions.

Après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

C'était du moins ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, des années-lumière plus tôt, dans cet orphelinat perdu en ville, un lointain souvenir. Une famille.

Il ferma les yeux et se tourna de l'autre côté. La colère formait une boule mouvante dans sa gorge, une boule qui grattait et lui faisait mal, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir sous forme de cris ou de sanglots.

Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper, hors de question. Pourtant, pendant un court instant, l'envie d'y céder fut si forte qu'il la sentit s'écouler dans ses membres et sa tête, entourant comme une amie cette injonction qui ne cessait de le tourmenter encore.

 _Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

Il allait pleurer s'il ne la réprimait pas. Il inspira, fit une courte pause avant d'expirer lentement. Ses poings étaient toujours serrés à lui en faire mal, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ça passerait. Ça finissait toujours par passer.

 _Il faut que je –_

Un des enfants les plus jeunes laissa échapper un gémissement qui se termina dans un baragouinage incompréhensible.

 _Non. Il faut que_ nous _sortions d'ici. Pas seulement moi. Tout le monde. Les enfants, et Mika aussi. Eux. Mes amis._

 _Ma seule famille._

 _Ma seule..._

Il se redressa et contempla les enfants serrés les uns contre les autres à la recherche de chaleur humaine – la seule qui leur serait encore accordée dans ce monde où ils n'étaient guère plus que des réserves de nourriture pour des créatures qui les considéraient à peine comme des êtres vivants.

La colère le prit à nouveau, fulgurante, et il dut résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sortir maintenant et fuir ceux qui les avaient enfermés ici contre leur gré, qui se servaient d'eux pour se nourrir, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que du bétail, des choses dont l'existence importait peu, des outils, du sang sur pattes – oui, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des poches de sang. Rien d'autre. Une fontaine à laquelle ils pouvaient boire jusqu'à plus soif, des réserves presque infinies, qui n'avaient pas suffisamment de force pour se rebeller et qui n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accepter leur destin en silence.

Des gamins qui se serraient les uns contre les autres à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient perdus lorsque leur monde avait été réduit en cendre.

Une famille. De la chaleur humaine. De l'amour.

Tout ce qu'il leur restait, en fait. Leur unique trésor.

 _Son_ unique trésor.

Sans qu'il puisse les refouler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Pas comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il les fasse sortir d'ici. Qu'ils s'enfuient tous, qu'ils récupèrent la liberté qu'on leur avait volé, qu'ils retrouvent leur innocence déjà perdue. Quitter cette ferme monstrueuse, cet abattoir, même – parce que c'est ce qu'il finirait par devenir, le temps passant et les enfants grandissant pendant les années qu'ils passeraient reclus ici si personne ne les en faisait sortir.

Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya en vitesse. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

— Yuu ?

Une voix fatiguée à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Il haussa les épaules. Mika se redressa sur un coude et l'observa en silence.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— Non.

Il prenait soin de regarder ailleurs et Mika attendit quelques secondes avant de se recoucher.

Puis il sourit.

— Tu veux venir ici ?

Yuu fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu trembles un peu. Il ne fait pas très chaud.

Il resta immobile un instant, un peu hésitant. Son regard se porta à nouveau vers les petits qui sommeillaient sans bruit, désormais. Mika, encore. Il lui tendait la main et son sourire glissa sur Yuu comme de l'eau claire. La colère reflua peu à peu.

Il consentit à s'approcher et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'esprit encore embrouillé par ses réflexions. Sans qu'il s'y attende, la main de l'enfant à ses côtés se glissa dans la sienne.

Peut-être se serait-il dégagé dans d'autres circonstances. Mais son cœur le serrait encore et la peur d'être séparé des siens avait fait refait surface avec l'ordre que lui hurlait son esprit.

 _Il faut partir. Ils faut qu'on s'en aille, tous. Qu'on sorte d'ici pour de bon._

 _Redevenir des êtres humains._

 _Quitter cet endroit, être une famille, être heureux._

— Ne sois pas triste, Yuu, marmonna Mika d'une voix fatiguée. On est tous ensemble. On est là les uns pour les autres... il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Il n'était pas triste. Il n'avait pas peur.

Une nouvelle boule dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas peur.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Les larmes menaçaient de le prendre d'assaut, une fois encore. Mais il ne pleurerait pas.

Il serra la main chaude de Mika dans la sienne.

 _Je ne pleurerai pas._

Il ferma doucement les yeux et, comme guidé par le simple contact des paumes entre elles, le sommeil ne tarda pas à refermer sur lui ses bras protecteurs, emportant avec lui les mots qui s'évanouissaient avec sa conscience.

 _Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici._

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

Update : j'apprécie les favoris mais j'apprécie encore plus les reviews. Réfléchissez-y a deux fois avant de simplement mettre cette histoire en fav, mon coeur se brise un peu plus à chaque fois. C'est un petit fandom mais je vous jure qu'un être humain est derrière son écran à lire vos reviews. Keur keur

 _Vous lisez ce texte en 2134 ? Il y a de grandes chances que je sois morte. Néanmoins, ma descendance lira vos reviews et sera ravie d'y répondre, j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai élevée pour ça. Mon fantôme vous bénira, aussi. Alors n'hésitez pas !_


End file.
